No Reason
by dreams.of.destiny
Summary: Smut. There is no reason for what they are doing. But that does not mean it is wrong...or right. Logic is beginning to blend with lust, and soon they'll see. But not now. Not now. Kanone/Eyes


No Reason

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

disclaimer: "Spiral - suiri no kizuna" is by no means affiliated with Desting Yamaguchi in any way, shape, or form. This being said, no monetary profit is being made off of this for-fun fanfiction. Legal properties are the rights of all corresponding owners and the such. In short, don't sue.

warning: this is a Mature fanfiction, meaning that it contains adult themes that should not be viewed by people(s) under age eighteen (18). It's been way too long since I've written a smutty yoai fanfiction, so I'm not really certain I'm up to my usual caliber. Please bear with me however, and most certainly enjoy.

the pairings are: KanoneEyes (Kanone Hilbert x Eyes Rutherford)

--Dreamz; 04/20/2008

dreams.of.destiny

o.o.o.o.o.x.o.o.o.o.o

There was no reason, no explanation. No excuses, no lies to hide behind. There was nothing to say why they were doing this right now. But of course, that didn't mean they were going to stop, after all, questions were before and after, but never during sex.

Best friends, campanions, half-siblings...and now lovers.

Eyes Rutherford, aged 17 (almost, but not quite legal) bit back a moan as his best friend pushed him up against the wall of his living room. The doors were locked and the curtains were drawn. All surveillance was turned off, and they were the only two in the mansion. However, it felt weird to just moan aloud, regardless of who was (or wasn't) in hearing range.

Instead of attempting to force a sound out of the pianist, Kanone Hilbert went to better tactics. Pressing his hands to the boy's shoulder's and giving the younger a kiss that literally lifted his feet off the ground, it took only but a cup on the ass in order to make Eyes unwillingly open his mouth and moan sweetly into Kanone's recieving mouth. Tongues splayed for fun, as the younger of the two took to devishly nibbling the bottom lip of the elder.

"You...are so damn good at this, you know?" Kanone said breathlessly as they broke apart from the kiss.

Rutherford merely smirked, looping his arms around Kanone and forcing the other to fall against a couch. Lips burned wth white-passion, and fingers touched, twined, stroked, and scratched. Eyes smiled gleefully as he slowly, sinfully, unbuttoned the other boy's shirt. The lightly-tanned skin seemed shades darker in comparison to the pale hands that skimmed over them. Kanone squirmed (adorably, Eyes thinks foolishly) when the other boy laid a kiss on his collarbone. Lighter-hued fingers glided down the well-toned chest as hot, wet kisses follow suit.

Eyes is simply licking a trail up and down Kanone's chest, and the chilly path his saliva is creating makes Kanone shiver.

Whether it's the cold or in anticipation, he doesn't know.

Now does he ever find out because the world-renowned pianist is pulling up just as suddenly to dive into another passionate kiss. Tongues swirled and moans were made. Kanone's hands are in control now, heedlessly shredding Eyes' white garment. Skin-to-skin contact is felt, as Kanone's hands trace unknown designs on Eyes' back, drawing towards the boy and down his sides.

While Eyes' is ticklish, both know he will not laugh.

"I thought I got to lead today..." Eyes whimpers, as his lover reaches within his pants, reaching his stiffening core.

"Oh?" Kanone feigns innocence, fingers roughly fondling the organ, "Then would you like me to stop?"

Of course, by now, coherent speech has left Eyes, and his legs can only collapse atop of Kanone. Within a second, his pants (and boxers) are gone and the other boy is kissing him to the point of erotic asphyxiation. _That sounded so wrong_...he thinks before all thought leaves him and fingers that have pulled too many triggers are now moving up and down his most sheltered part. Kanone is still kissing with as much (if not more, the thought comes) force as the beginning and it becomes all too obvious how well he is restraining himself when his hands stop their carressing and grab Eyes' hips.

Only to forcibly grind the two of theirs' together.

The pain and pleasure mix, and Eyes is snapped out of his reverie, rising once again to pin Kanone down. A bit of excitement can be seen in the other boy's eyes as the younger gives no warning before unzipping the loose jeans and yanking the entire train down.

He doesn't even bat an eye at the moan Kanone gives, instead taking the older boy's cock into his mouth completely. Of course, this isn't an everyday occurence (having sex at all is far-between enough) and if Kanone could think right now, he knew he had to be the luckiest man alive right now. Eyes closed his sapphire orbs, choosing to concentrate on swirling his tongue around and pretending it were a kiss.

Nibbling softly at the tip of the organ, the upward thrust of the other boy's hips was all Eyes needed to confirm the orgasm.

"Ah...!" Kanone groaned, spilling everything into the other's mouth. Without missing a beat, the currently-dominating one moved to kiss his lover again, this time, as if they were lovers, eyes closed, mouths open. Tongues twined for the third time and--

Milk and Chocolate; Kanone had never tasted his own essense mixed with Eyes' before.

Gasping for breathe from his previous climax, he knew that Eyes was still very-much waiting to be fulfilled. Not one to catch his breathe, Kanone slid down the couch, forcing Eyes to go into an upright sitting position. Hands lightly parting the younger ones' legs, Kanone leaned forward and kissed the throbbing member gently. His right hand stroked the base with the index and middle fingers, while his tongue danced lightly on the tip.

Eyes was desperate for release, Kanone could tell, however, he wasn't one to not give punishment to the person who wouldn't allow him to lead. Using his left hand to force Eyes' hips to stay still (despite the violent bucking) and his right hand to roughly pinch the base of the member, successfully pausing the would-be orgasm. Blue eyes widened, as a hacking gasp escaped the boy's lips.

Punishment in play, Kanone proceeded his previous kissing of the younger boy's cock, knowing that it was soon reaching the explosion point.

"Kan...none...!" Eyes gasped, hands desperately grabbing brown locks of hair.

"Let me hear you beg..." Kanone said playfully between kisses. Eyes moaned, almost not aware of what the other boy was saying. To torture his lover a little more, Kanone released the pressure a little, to make it seem like he was about to release Eyes, of course. And in less than the blink of an eye, the pressure was multiplied tenfold and not even the tears of the organ could excape.

"Next time...will you lead...?" Kanone stops his kissing completely, choosing to rise up and whisper right next to his lover's ear.

"N..no..."

"Let me hear you beg," Kanone repeats cheerfully, pausing to nibble erotically on his lover's left ear, making certain to keep both his hands steady.

"Please...!" Eyes relented, knowing Kanone was not one to give up.

"Good boy," Kanone replies sweetly, removing his left hand so that he may lift Eyes up and off of the couch, and position himself at the younger's entrance. With no warning, he enters, and as soon as he does, his right hand releases its grip, and Kanone is hardened once again. Deeper and deeper he rams into Eyes, while the younger boy can no longer take it and explodes.

"AHH!" the scream of relief floods through the empty rooms, and Kanone quietly comes soon after. They're both hot and sticky from the sweat of the activity and Kanone gets up to get a nearby towel after he pulls himself out of Eyes. The younger boy is gasping to catch his breathe and the red hue on his remarkably pale face is something Kanone knows only he has the privy of seeing.

He supposes Eyes will demand compensation for not being able climax twice.

But that is a problem for another day. As for today's problem, Eyes is the one that brings it up...

"Kanone?" the younger boy murmurs as his senior is gently wiping the sweat off his most private regions.

"Mmm?"

"Why do we do this?"

It's the question that doesn't truly have an answer, the both of them know. But Kanone expects Eyes is simply curious as to his answer, rather than the 'right' or 'wrong' answer.

"Mmm...no reason, we just feel like it," Kanone lightly replies, kissing Eyes almost-lovingly on the lips. His partner does not respond after the kiss. He merely wonders whether it is a blessing or curse that Kanone had his eyes closed.

For if his eyes were open, he surely would have saw the look of despair flash by.

Why?

Why?

...No reason. No reason at all.


End file.
